Electric Hearts
by othersideofdown
Summary: "We're gonna to feel the rush coming over us tonight." They both were able to feel the rush that night. Jarlos one-shot.


Electric Hearts

* * *

"That was amazing!" Carlos said to James as they walked out of the performing house. "You performed amazingly!"

"No I didn't," James replied.

Carlos stared at his boyfriend in shock. "'No I didn't' my ass! You were amazing!" James laughed at this. "I'm serious. "Electric Hearts" is probably the best song I've ever heard! It's my favorite!"

"You're just saying that because I'm your boyfriend."

"If you don't believe me, then ask your fans! They'll tell you otherwise!"

"Alright, fine. Now we need to get back to my apartment. I promised you a movie."

"You don't have to if you're tired."

"I'm literally on a rush right now Carlos." He pressed a kiss to the Latino's temple. "I can sit through a movie for you."

"For that I thank you then," Carlos replied, reaching up to give James a kiss.

"Now come on," James continued. "Let's go." Carlos smiled as James took his hand, interlocking their fingers. They made their way to James's car, quickly piling in and driving to James's apartment. Carlos laughed as James lifted him and carried him inside.

"I can walk you know," Carlos said.

"I know. I just like having you in my arms." He pressed a kiss to his forehead, Carlos's cheeks turning red. "Aw!" James said. "You're blushing!"

"Shut up!" Carlos said, slapping his chest playfully.

"Don't be shy, I I love it."

Carlos laughed. "Well thanks."

"Let's get changed." James set Carlos down and went into his room, changing into a pair of sweatpants, pulling his t-shirt off. He walked back into the living room and saw Carlos still dressed. He raised an eyebrow.

"My sweats are dirty," Carlos explained.

"If you need to borrow a pair, you could have just said so," James told him, going back to his room, dragging Carlos in with him. He left to go sit on the couch, a smile on his face as he saw Carlos in his sweats, adjusting the string as best he could. "Sorry if they're big," James said.

"Don't worry about it," Carlos replied, sitting down next to him and curling into his side, resting his head on his chest. "I like them."

"I'm glad." Janes grabbed the remote and turned the tv on, pressing play.

* * *

James's eyes flickered open as the ending credits of the movie played. There was a light rain and he realized that he must have fallen asleep. He looked to his side and saw Carlos asleep, curled by his side. Turns out they were both more tired than they thought. James smiled as he gently lifted Carlos up and walked to his room. He set the smaller Latino down on his bed before walking out into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, popping the top off and taking a sip before going back into the room, nearly dropping the bottle and choking on the water at the sight before him. Carlos's eyes were squeezed shut tightly, his hands fisting the sheets as low sounds poured from his parted lips, his hips jutting off the bed. James had to bite his lip to stifle his own moan, feeling a sudden heat rush to his groin. He set the bottle down as he made his way over to his bed, watching Carlos with half-lidded eyes.

"Ngh," Carlos cried out while squirming. "Oh fuck! J-James!" James felt his whole body heat as he placed a hand on Carlos's chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly beneath his fingers. He slid his hands further down his chest, tweaking one of his nipples and mouthing at the other, feeling a smile come on his face as Carlos's back arched. James made sure the other got the same attention before trailing his tongue down his chest, dipping his tongue into his navel before pulling away, his eyes widening as he saw the bulge Carlos was sporting. Carlos was now panting in his sleep, obviously feeling the pleasure in his dream. James cupped Carlos's cheeks, gently crushing their lips together. Carlos's eyes slowly snapped open at the feel of James's lips against his own. He pulled away, trying to catch his breath, but didn't really succeed as James dragged his lips down his neck, biting at his pulsepoint.

"Ah!" Carlos moaned, lacing his fingers through James's hair, feeling his tongue lap soothingly at the dark bruise.

"Seems like you've got yourself a little problem here," James commented, snaking his hand beneath the pants Carlos was wearing, chuckling. "Going commando, I see?" he asked, gripping him whole.

"Fuck!" Carlos groaned, bucking his hips into his hand. James pressed their lips together again, pulling the pants off his legs, removing his hand, causing Carlos to whimper at the loss. "Please!" he begged.

"I've got you," James told him. He bent and placed a kiss on each of Carlos's hipbones before placing a kiss on the tip, Carlos moaning as James's lips overtook him, hands moving to keep his hips down on the bed. James's head bobbed up and down his shaft, his tongue grazing along the underside.

"James!" he cried. "S-stop teasing me!"

James pulled off. "And you think you weren't teasing me by making me watch you earlier?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Carlos was about to complain but James quickly retook him, cutting off his protest.

"I-I'm close!" Carlos made out. With a sharp cry and his back arched, he released, his breathing heavy as his head fell back onto the pillow.

James swallowed down the liquid, pulling back as he put his hand to Carlos's cheek. "You look so fucking beautiful right now Carlos," he told him, taking note of his boyfriend's nude, panting form on his bed, the sweat glistening across his skin. Carlos managed to give him a soft smile as James quickly rid himself of his own sweatpants and boxers, moving to straddling him, thrusting his hips forward, both moaning as their bare erections brushing against the other. James got off and trailed his fingers up Carlos's chest to his lips, Carlos swirling his tongue across them. James pulled them away and gently spread Carlos's legs apart, brushing his fingers against his entrance before slipping one in, Carlos groaning at the intrusion, trying not to tense up.

"Easy," James told him, pressing kisses to the insides of his thighs, slipping his finger in and out. He slid the other in, working them with a scissoring motion, trying to open him up as gently as he could. He could tell it was working by the way Carlos was thrusting down on his fingers.

"Please!" Carlos begged. "I-I need you inside me!"

"I've got you Carlos," James told him. "I've got you." He pulled them out before placing the tip of his erection against his entrance. James interlaced his and Carlos's fingers, pressing their lips together as he pushed in.

"James," Carlos whimpered, trying not to hiss in pain of the larger intrusion. "It hurts."/p>

"I know Carlos," James replied, his tongue racing across the seam of his lips, running it along the inside of his mouth to relieve some of the pain. "I know it's been a while. That's why I'm not going to move until you tell me you're ready."

Carlos nodded, waiting until he felt the slight pain subdue. He wiggled his hips. "Move," he said, pulling James in for a kiss. James pulled out before snapping back in, Carlos moaning as James hit his prostate with the first strike. "Oh! H-hit there again!"

"Whatever you want," James responded, doing what Carlos requested of him. Their lips worked through their sloppy kiss, Carlos's back arching as James hit his sweet-spot multiple times.

"I'm close!" Carlos cried, throwing his head back on the pillow. "James!" he moaned, releasing with a sharp outcry.

James released with a low of Carlos's name, feeling his upper arms collapse beneath him as he fell onto Carlos's chest, their fingers still interlocked. After a moment of catching his breath, he pulled out of Carlos as gently as he could, turning on his side and unlocking their fingers, choosing to wrap his arms around his waist and pulling him flush against him instead. He pressed a kiss to Carlos's forehead before softly singing. "Throw your hands to the sky like you're flying, throw your hands in the air cause we'll shake it up tonight, hot hot like a fire, when electric hearts, collide." Carlos pulled him in for a brief, yet passionate kiss, pressing their foreheads together after. "You told me "Electric Hearts" is your favorite."

"It is. And I love that you can sing it to me. I love you James."

"I love you too Carlos." James felt Carlos curl his head into his chest, drifting to sleep. James pressed a kiss to his hair before letting himself succumb to sleep, keeping Carlos close. 


End file.
